Young of Heart
by Sakurako Minase
Summary: Short oneshot. Ever wondered how Young Blood came to be? Why he died so young? And how he became a pirate? I'm not very good at summeries but just read the story it's better than it sounds! R&R please


Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or anything related to him. SORRY

**Young of Heart**

"Thank you father for letting me come on the ship with you today," a live seven-year-old Young Blood said. "Tis no problem Alexander," Young Blood's father Jason answered.

The year was 1823 and Alexander (Young Blood) and his father Jason were out roaming the seven seas in search of treasure. "So father what exactly are we looking for?" asked Alexander.

"We are looking for the ancient treasure of Blackeyed Johnson, who was the most notorious pirate ever to live and to sail the seven seas. It is said that Blackeye had the largest treasure since he had collected for over thirty years of stealing from the greatest ships and ransoming some of the most important people in the world! It is even said that he kidnapped the King before,"

"You mean he even kidnapped the King of England before!" Alexander said in awe.

"I think that is just a rumor my son to strike fear in the hearts of his enemies. But you never know. Anyways as I was saying after thirty years of pirating Blackeye finally had to retire and since he had no son or daughter of his blood and his second in command had died earlier that year he had no one to leave the treasure to. So as the legend goes he vaulted most of his treasure away in one of the great caves off the side of the Ancient Islands. No one has been able to find it and more and more people lose hope every year that it is even real but me and my crew believe it is still out there so we look for it so one day we will find the ancient treasure and become rich!" Jason finally finished his tale to his young son who was staring in awe.

"Do you really think you can find it dad?" Alexander asked.

"Yes and when I do you, your mother, and I will move into a giant castle and I shall never be a pirate again!"

"But what if you don't find it father," asked Alexander.

"Then you my son will look for it and for our offspring to search for it as well if you or I never find it," Jason replied. "Oh" was all Alexander said.

"Captain, captain come quickly there is a problem," one of Jason's crew called. "What is the matter Thomas?" asked Jason. "It is the navigator he said a massive storm is on it's way possibly a hurricane!" Thomas said breathlessly.

Jason growled. "Of all days this had to happen!"

"Quickly Alexander get below deck. NOW!" Jason nearly shouted. "But father I want to stay with you and learn how to handle the ship." Alexander said.

"No! I am sorry son but you cannot you might get killed and I'd never forgive myself if that happened." Jason said.

"Yes father," Alexander said sadly. Alexander ran below deck and went to his quarters. He went over to his bed and looked out the porthole. "Dad please be careful," Alexander whispered. With that he fell asleep lulled by the rhythm of the ship.

Two hours later Alexander awoke with a feeling of dread someone was banging on his door. "Coming, coming," he shouted. He opened the door and saw Thomas standing there with a grim look on his face. "What is it Thomas?" asked Alexander said expecting the worst.

"Young sir I hate to be the one to tell you this but…your father is gone he died during the storm…he-he fell overboard we weren't able to rescue him. I'm sorry," Thomas said with watery eyes.

Alexander gulped and swallowed back his tears his father would not want him to cry Jason would want him to take control after all since his father was dead that would make him the new captain. "Young sir before he….died he yelled something," Thomas said. "Well what is it?" said Alexander.

"He said tell my son he is young but he should be the captain he is after all my blood," recited Thomas.

"Oh," was all Alexander could manage. "Well captain what should we do now?" said Thomas.

"Hmm…we will do what my father planned we will look for the treasure of Blackeye even if it takes forever that I swear," Alexander stated.

Three months later 

"Where are we Thomas?" asked the new and in charge Alexander asked. "We are approaching the mainland of and island off the coast of England sir," replied Thomas.

"Good, we will restock the ship and then be on our way to find the treasure!" Alexander shouted with glee. The crew smiled their new captain might be a child but he was still a great one and had the intelligence of his father which was saying something.

Over the past three months Alexander had changed greatly. Instead of being the seven-year-old child he was at the beginning of this adventure he had grown up mind and soul just not body. He lacked the ruthlessness other pirate captains had but then again he was just a beginner. Over the course of Alexander's travels he had come across a rare parrot that could actually talk not that Polly want a crack bit but actual live human conversation type of talk of course Alexander just had to have him so the crew got a new member.

They had just docked into the port when several guards came running out and surrounded them on all sides. "Halt we command you by order of the King!" the one obviously in charge said. "Who is the captain of this ship?" he asked.

Alexander stepped up. "I am the captain," he stated proudly. The one in charge inspected the child. "Yes you look like the one we have been searching for. You and your crew have been sentenced to death! For attacking the King's fleet. Guards capture them!" he commanded.

Two days later

Alexander lay in his cell waiting for his death he knew it was coming. They wouldn't go easy on the pirate that actually dared to fire and destroy part of the King's royal fleet even if he was just a child. Already they had beheaded his crew while making him watch it! They just wanted to make him suffer a little bit longer. But today was the day he just knew it.

"Come on you stupid piece of trash," the guard on duty smirked "it's time for your date with death!" He laughed.

Alexander sighed and shook his head it was time to face the music.

There he was walking up the steps to his doom already a group of people had arrived to laugh and point at the child captain.

'Swishhhhhh' the blade came hurdling down so quickly Alexander didn't even have time to gulp.

Alexander awoke with a start thinking this was all just a dream. He looked around he was on his ship or it least it looked like his ship it was all glowing and green looking. Alexander looked around at everything else his crew was there to at least he thought it was his crew they were all skeletons! "Oi what happened?" asked Alexander. "We were killed and now apparently we're ghosts," Thomas said. "And I should believe this why?" Alexander said. "Because you're floating five feet off the ground," his parrot said.

"Ahhhhhhhh," Alexander screeched falling onto the ship floor with a thud. "Yo-you mean we really are ghosts?"

"Well how else do you explain the floating ship and skeleton crew," the parrot asked sarcastically. "Ok so what happens now and how did we become ghosts aren't we supposed to go to heaven or h-ll?" said Alexander.

Thomas broke in "Well remember when you said 'we will look for the treasure of Blackeye even if it takes forever that I swear' that's probably why we're ghosts we didn't finish our oath."

"Great the one time I'm taken literally we have to look for a treasure that might not even exist. But we made an oath and I'm willing to follow it through…how about you my men?" Alexander cried.

"Aye" every crewmember yelled with enthusiasm.

"Um…Alexander how will we find the treasure? We're like in the middle of some…Ghost Zone." Thomas said.

"Well first off we get to the navigation tower and see what direction we should go in and secondly we have all eternity so it shouldn't take that long to find an exit." Alexander said.

"Captain!" one of the crewmembers said. "What is it?" Alexander said.

"You are probably one of the most legendary pirates ever should you really be remembered as just 'Alexander'?" The crewmember said.

Alexander thought for a moment and remembered his father's last words 'my son he is young but he should be the captain he is after all my blood.'

"Just call me…Young Blood."

The End


End file.
